This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Surgical burs need sharp and durable cutting edges in order to efficiently dissect, cut and/or shape bone during a surgical procedure. Human anatomy tends to locate sensitive soft tissue structures, such as nerves and blood vessels, near bones for protection. These structures can include the dura mater. Dura mater (or dura) refers to the outermost layer of protective soft tissue surrounding the brain and spinal column of a patient. During cranial and spinal procedures, the distal end of a bur can come in contact with dura mater. The term “distal” means furthest away from a medical practitioner holding a surgical tool with a rotating bur. The term “proximal” means towards the medical practitioner and away from the patient.
Damage to the dura mater can increase risks of infections (e.g., meningitis) and/or result in surgical complications (e.g., swelling of the brain). Thus, in order to preserve the integrity of the dura mater, it is desirable for surgical burs, intended for dissection of bone, to have a high-level of control (minimal flail or chatter) and have a geometry not predisposed to dissect soft tissue.